persona_6fandomcom-20200214-history
Haru Okumura
Profile Haru is a third year student in Shujin Academy and the daughter of the president of Okumura Foods. Haru has been forced into an arranged marriage with the son of a prospective associate of her father's, Sugimura, whom she despises for his controlling and abusive nature. She is first seen inside of her car in an anime cutscene during the fireworks festival in summer She first met Morgana by coincidence, seeing him wandering the street after his falling out with the Phantom Thieves. After approaching him, she was consequently dragged into her father's Palace, where in she awakened to her Persona. However, her Persona lacked the power the Phantom Thieves' had. Not wanting to get married, she decided to work with Morgana to change her father's heart Personality Haru is generally very shy and reserved. At school, she is viewed as eccentric due to her tendency to keep to herself and avoid contact with others as much as possible. She has serious trust issues, finding it difficult to differentiate between who truly values her as a friend, and who merely wants to use her for her family's status. This is due to her past, where not only friends, but adults and teachers would be kind at her just to please her father and smiled at her for their own personal gain. Despite this, Haru is an incredibly kind-hearted girl; she becomes fast friends with all of the Phantom Thieves, and is the only member of the group Ryuji doesn't argue with on a regular basis. She grew up admiring female superheroes she watched on TV, due to them always fighting to protect others and being happy, desiring to be just like them someday. After meeting Morgana, Haru becomes passionate and rebellious, gaining a resolve to make her father atone for his crimes. At first, she is reluctant to team up with the Phantom Thieves, saying she can't cooperate with people who don't know what they want to do, and calls them out for turning their backs on their own teammate when their goal is supposed to be to help the weak. After her real desires are brought to light, however (namely, to get out of her arranged marriage with her abusive fiance), she changes her mind and decides to team up with the Thieves to change her father's heart. After fully awakening to her Persona, she decides on the codename "Noir," to remind herself that she is operating on the darker side of the law despite her desire to be a heroine of justice. As such, she is rather surprised to discover that the others decided on their codenames based merely on how their outfits look, when she had created such an elaborate backstory for hers. Initially, Haru acts and behaves very formally towards the group, believing that it's her responsibility as the newest member of the team. After being told that whether or not she's new doesn't matter to them, however, she loosens up and becomes much more casual; she calls Makoto "Mako-chan" because Makoto is the first friend of her own age she's ever had (this initially catches Makoto off-guard, but she soon considers it refreshing since Haru had been excessively formal early in the conversation). She calls Morgana "Mona-chan" both in and out of the Metaverse and uses affectionate honorifics for everyone (-kun for boys and -chan for girls). It goes both ways, as she dislikes the younger members of the group calling her "Senpai" and asks for them to just call her "Haru," a trait she shares with Makoto. In her spare time, she enjoys tending to her garden, as well as growing vegetables on the roof of the school. She also enjoys horror movies. Despite her gentle personality, she admits she feels excited when Shadows beg for their lives, that cutting down enemies as they approach is a thrill, and that she sees combat as a form of stress relief, hinting she is somewhat sadistic. Also, after a battle, Haru may say something along the lines of, "Phew, I need more of that!" Also, despite saying that she gets nervous before combat, she always wants to do it again afterwards. Her sadistic streak is enough to freak out Makoto, who's well-known among the group for her vicious temper and tendency to take her anger out on Shadows. Cameo Haru, just as her father worked, worked as a part time employee at Okumura Foods, although she refuses to buy her own Market, she works there, part time Whenever she comes over to Osaka for a Little While, she enjoys Gardening and walking and seeing how far the world has changed Gallery File:6528FCD6-F617-4CD3-AF58-DFA0C68B3A09.png|Haru Featured in the Game, Chain Chronicle File:Happy_Haru.png|Haru, Blushing File:Okumura_Sad.png|Haru being sad File:6DD2D8FA-403F-43E2-885A-80EE99A4631E.jpeg|Haru’s Awakening screenshot File:Phantom_Thieves.jpeg|Haru on the left File:Haru_Top.png|Haru’s top sprite File:Haru_p5a.png|Haru Featured in the last Opening for P5A File:Haru_and_ren.png|Haru with Ren Amamiya File:Kunikazu_and_Family.png|Haru in the middle with her father Kunikazu Okumura File:A9D1C234-BA79-4A63-B6C8-8041C1D5439A.jpeg|Haru In the Anime Cutscene In Persona 5 File:4A303D9A-278B-4D8A-9152-081E5719AAA4.jpeg|Haru in the Japanese Magazine Cover for Persona 5 Dancing Star Night File:C4F4A109-A8FE-41DD-84B8-1AE83F4232DF.png|Haru’s sprite in Persona 5 Dancing Star Night File:Haru_P5A.jpeg|Haru Okumura In P5A’s Artwork File:Haru_PQ2.png|Haru in PQ2 File:Nior_PQ2.png|Nior in PQ2 Trivia *Haru and Makoto Niijima share the same blood type as both of their blood Type is A * she is the second shortest out of the Phantom Thieves * Haru shares the same birthday with LeBlanc Annie who is a Youtuber from Channel Bratayley * The song that was popular on her birthday was Drop it like it’s hot by Snoop Dogg Category:Cameo Characters Category:Born in the 2000s Category:2004 Births